The present invention relates to a rear-end element for a motor vehicle encompassing an illumination unit for the illumination of a number plate, where the illumination unit illuminates the rear side of the number plate.
Number plates of motor vehicles are generally illuminated via two or three lamps which have been attached above or below the number plate. However, a disadvantage is that the number plate is not uniformly illuminated. The illuminants attached externally above and below the plate moreover restrict the opportunities for optimizing the design of the vehicle.
There are also known illumination devices which illuminate the number plate via a light source attached at the rear. By way of example, illuminant foils or optically conductive bodies can be used as light source. Embodiments of this type for the illumination of number plates have been described by way of example in the publications WO 2007/012306, EP-A-1 262 373 and EP-A-1 477 368.
According to the publication WO 2007/012306, the optically conductive body can illuminate the number plate from the front, i.e. seen from the side facing away from the vehicle. A disadvantage here, however, is that slight damage to the optically conductive body leads to undesired emission of the light. The legibility of the plate is thus markedly reduced. By way of example, stone impact can cause this type of damage, visible in the form of scratches, and it is therefore impossible to avoid.
The publication EP-A-1 262 373 describes a number plate which is illuminated via an illuminant foil applied at the rear. An arrangement similar to the number plate described in the publication EP-A-1 262 373 is described in the publication EP-A-1 477 368. In this embodiment, an optically conductive body is used for the illumination of the number plate.
The number plates described in the publications EP-A-1 262 373 and EP-A-1 477 368 are attached to a rear-end element, such as a rear flap or a bumper, using conventional fastening devices.
A disadvantage here, however, is that the illumination unit has to be attached to the rear-end element in an additional operation. The illumination element can moreover be easily dismantled from the rear-end element. A factor to be taken into account here is that the illumination units can be retrofitted and these retrofit sets currently achieve a high price.
The use of the illumination equipment described in the publications EP-A-1 262 373 and EP-A-1 477 368 moreover restricts design freedom.
The illumination equipment for number plates described in the publications EP-A-1 262 373 and EP-A-1 477 368 is also complicated in terms of production and installation. There are moreover great restrictions on the selection of the illuminant, and the illuminant foil described in EP-A-1 262 373 is very expensive. EP-A-1 477 368 likewise demands a very specific illuminant, for which very restricted space is available, for high luminous intensity.